


Dream

by GrimmVertigo



Series: Everything's a Mess [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, This is basically just ffxv + nyx, basically 7k words of angst, nyx is a force ghost, prepare thyself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: A retelling of the FFXV plot, featuring what might happen if Nyx were bound to the Ring of the Lucii and basically turned into a Force ghost.Part 1 is a small snippet of this, taken out and made into its own story for a prompt challenge. It's not necessary to read that if you don't want to.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this in one sitting. RIP @ me. Also unbeta'd. 
> 
> This is also a solid 87% Angst. Prepare yourself accordingly. 
> 
> Song: Dream - Imagine Dragons  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCSX3mM6940
> 
> (That song was _literally_ on repeat for _at least_ nine hours. Fuck me.)

When Noctis gets the news that Insomnia has fallen, time stops. His breath catches in his throat and it feels like he's been punched in the gut. The only thought running through his mind revolves around _Nyx_ \-- is he okay, what happened, where is he, _where is he?_ He stumbles around their room for a moment, then turns his back on his friends to stare with wide, disbelieving eyes out the plate-glass windows overlooking the ocean. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio can only watch as he frantically pulls out his phone and dials Nyx's number. 

He gets the voicemail. He tries again. 

Voicemail. Again. 

Noct's hands are shaking when he tries for the fifth time. Ignis reaches out and gently sits Noctis in a chair, kneeling in front of the prince with gloved hands resting on black-clad knees. He softly coaches Noct through his breathing – in for four seconds, hold for six, out for seven. It helps to keep him from hyperventilating, but does nothing to keep down the panic that makes his heart race in his chest. 

"I have to see," Noctis whispers, voice hoarse and unsteady. "I have to see it, I have to see what happened." 

Gladio's expression shuts down and he's immediately protesting. "No, we can't. It's too dangerous to go back, not with those fucking Nifs crawling all over the place." 

Noct's head shoots up and he sends a downright murderous glare at the shield. Ignis spares one more sympathizing glance at Noctis before he stands and quietly walks over to Gladio, persuading him that this is something they all need, that this is too big to simply believe from looking at a newspaper. The shield is stiff and quiet for a moment before reluctantly nodding, brows furrowed and eyes hard. 

On the other side of the room, Prompto is silent, his lower lip quivers as he stares at the newspaper. His hands clench around the thin paper and make it crinkle. 

They're speeding out of Galdin Quay within half an hour. Noctis is in a daze in the backseat the whole ride, staring at the back of Ignis's seat with unseeing eyes. Ignis sends worried glances at him through the rear-view mirror while Prompto fiddles with the radio until he gets clear reception on a news station. A woman delivers the news about Insomnia's fall, about how the Nifs are occupying the city, about how King Regis has fallen and Noctis and Luna are all presumed dead. Gladio's fist clenches against his knee and he growls at Prompto to shut it off. The blond does without argument. 

When they pull up to the barricade leading into the city, Noctis just about throws himself out of the Reglia trying to get at the MTs stationed at the border. Gladio holds him back while Ignis re-routs onto an unused, unpaved maintenance road that leads to a hill overlooking Insomnia. Once they've parked, there's nothing any of them can do to keep Noctis from rushing headlong into battle with the Magitek troops stationed along the path. Despite the rain, he's a blur of black and blue as he warps from soldier to soldier, striking them down with quick, precise hits. 

Noctis gets to the overlook first. He takes one look at the smoke rising from the city center and falls to his knees. When the others catch up, he's trying to call Nyx again, disregarding the rain that hits his phone's screen and drips from his hair. Prompto crouches next to Noctis and puts a comforting hand on his back as the phone falls from his ear to be held limply in his hand at his side. 

They're all stare at the burning ruins of their home with pained expressions when Noct's phone rings. He jumps up and answers it without looking, hope filling his voice. 

" _Nyx_?" 

It's painful for the others to watch his face fall at the realization that it was Cor and not his Glaive. Their attention is stuck on Noct as he asks what happened, what they should do, has he heard anything from Nyx or the other Glaives? By the end of the phone call, Noctis has a hard look on his face, like it's taking everything he has to keep it together. 

He turns to the others, rain dripping from his hair. "Cor said to meet us at the Tomb of the Wise, northwest of the Prairie Outpost. He'll explain everything there." 

There's a tense silence that hangs over the group before they spare one last look at what's left of their home, then turn and begin the long, wet trudge back to the car. 

The drive to the outpost is just as quiet, just as tense, like they're just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Noctis bounces his leg in the backseat, getting antsy and impatient, unable to sit still. His left hand is fiddling with something around his neck, the soft clicking of metal beads against one another too loud in the silence of the car. It eventually proves too much for the tension of the group and Ignis rolls down the front windows to drown out the sound. 

They run into a woman named Monica who points them in Cor's direction, and Noctis all but takes off running, not waiting to hear what else she might have to say. Prompto follows close behind, while Gladio yells at the to stop and storms off after them. Ignis apologizes to the woman before leaving as well, but the incident is forgotten as Cor comes into sight. Noctis stalks up to him and immediately demands to know what happens. 

Cor explains the attack, how the treaty was a trap -- "Of course it was!" Noctis cries, but Ignis shushes him – and how there was a traitor in their ranks that arranged the coup that brought about the downfall of the kingdom of Lucis. Noct's face twists as Cor confirms that Regis had indeed been struck down, but managed to pass along the Ring to Luna before she was ushered out of the city by a Glaive. Noctis perks up. 

"A Glaive? Which one? What was their name?" 

Cor's expression hardens and he diverts his eyes. "It was Nyx, your highness. Your father ordered him to see Luna out of Insomnia with the ring." 

Noctis lets out a breathless laugh. "So... So Nyx is okay! And Luna too! The news got it wrong, they got out fine?" 

Cor says nothing. His expression cracks, eyebrows drawing together with a slight downturn of his lips. Noct's hopeful look crumbles. 

"I'm sorry, your highness. Glaive Ulric stayed to defend the city. He activated the Old Wall and... Fell, trying to give Lady Lunafreya time to escape." 

For a moment, nobody moves or says anything, the only sound being the wind blowing through the canyon. Noctis frowns and shakes his head, his breath starting to come in faster. 

"No... No, he wouldn't... Nyx wouldn't do that, he can't command the Old Wall, only a king could do that!" He rushes Cor and grabs the front of his jacket, snarling up at him. "You're lying! He can't do that! Nyx isn't dead!" He shouts the last words, his voice echoing around them. 

He steps away when Cor reaches into his jacket and pulls out a familiar blade – one of Nyx's kukris. Noctis gasps, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. Cor, in this moment, looks ancient – old and tired. 

"I ran into Glaive Ostium outside the city. He said to pass this onto you. He said..." Cor pauses, looks down at the kukri, and holds it out for Noctis. "He said he's sorry." 

Noctis reaches for the blade with trembling hands and takes it from Cor, holding it by the handle with both hands and bringing it in close to his chest. He hangs his head and hunches in on himself, his shoulders beginning to shake. Prompto steps up with an outstretched hand, hoping to comfort his friend, when Noctis crumples to his knees and _wails_. 

A rush of crystalline power forces itself out from Noctis in a gust of wind, blowing the others back from the sheer force of it and leaving them stumbling for solid footing. Noct's cries reverberate along the canyon as he curls over the kukri. The raw power of the Crystal surrounds him in a soft blue light that ruffles his clothes and hair. None of them can get close to Noctis until he begins to tire after several minutes. 

Cor makes his way over to Gladio and shouts over the winds, "We have to get him to the tomb before the Nifs get here!" 

Gladio nods, and together they trudge through the gusts of power towards Noctis, curled on the ground with tears streaming down his cheeks. Cor rubs a hand along the prince's back the way Regis used to do and Gladio puts a hand on his shoulder. The wind dies down quickly and leaves Noctis drained and shaking. He doesn't fight when Gladio lifts him into his arms and carries him up the hill to the Tomb of the Wise. They all five get inside and pull the doors closed, plunging the room into darkness. 

After switching on flashlights, Ignis is quick to take over and decide that making camp in the tomb would be best for the moment, since it's clear that Noctis isn't going anywhere. Gladio sits him down on the floor next to the altar. He pulls his knees to his chest and doesn't move, staring at the floor, tears still leaking down his cheeks. They all wait for a minute, waiting for him to do something. When nothing happens, Prompto quietly suggests they should start getting things set up. Gladio volunteers himself and Cor search for firewood and they leave. Ignis says something about starting some dinner. Prompto stares down at Noctis before steeling himself to head to the car to gather up sleeping bags. 

Two hours later, they've all eaten and are sitting around a small fire in the back of the tomb. Cor is outside guarding the door. Noctis still hasn't moved. 

Ignis tries a couple of times to get Noct to eat something, but he's unresponsive. One hand is clenched around the hilt of Nyx's kukri while the other fiddles with his necklace. In the light of the fire, Ignis can recognize the beads as being the same ones Nyx wore in his braids. He sighs and returns to his sleeping bag. 

Prompto sits next to Noctis for a while, their shoulders touching while he dejectedly flips through his camera. When a picture of Nyx comes up, he's quick to move onto the next, hoping Noctis didn't see any of them, but when he looks over, there are fresh tears in his friend's sad blue eyes. Prompto gives up and goes to cocoon himself in his sleeping bag, back to the fire. 

Gladio rotates between leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and standing outside with Cor. He only gets close to Noctis once, crouching down to put a hand on the prince's shoulder and murmur a soft, "I'm sorry about Nyx, kid." Then he follow's Prompto and Ignis's idea and curls up in his sleeping bag. 

Noctis, at some point, dozes off against the altar, forehead resting against his knees. 

His dreams are disjointed and chaotic, flashes of a battle he's never seen before in blue-and-grey monochrome that gets hazy around the edges. He sees a city being torn apart by a massive daemon – three of them, in fact. He sees flashes of blue amidst the darkness and chaos, statues fighting the daemons. It's with a start that he recognizes this as Insomnia, that the statues are the Old Wall and the daemons are creations of the Nifs; he sees the battle for the city, and in one flash of blue, he sees Nyx. In another flash, he's gone. 

The battles pass before his eyes, faster and faster until they come to a sudden halt in front of Nyx's burning face. 

The sky is turning orange with the dawn. Nyx is lounging amidst piles of rubble, his uniform torn to shreds and his skin cracked and burning with the power of the Ring of the Lucii. A trail of ash floats off from his figure, like a piece of paper that's been burned to nothing. Noctis sees a corner of Nyx's lips quirk up in a smile, and then he sees white. He closes his eyes against the bombardment and throws his arms up. 

When Noctis looks again, he's in a field of tall green grass, surrounded by a hazy fog. Several feet in front of him stands Nyx, whole and smiling. 

It takes Noct a second to register what's happening before he dashes forward and throws himself into Nyx's arms with a choked sob. Nyx huffs a laugh and wraps his arms around the prince's smaller figure, burying his nose in soft black hair. 

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, little star," Nyx murmurs, tightening his grip. "Didn't get dealt a very good hand this time." 

Noctis scoffs against Nyx's chest and tils his head up to press his nose against the Glaive's neck. "If it weren't for bad luck, you wouldn't have any luck at all." 

Nyx laughs again and pulls back from the embrace to press their foreheads together. "I guess you have a point there." There's a rumbling sound around them and the smile disappears from Nyx's lips. "Noctis, baby, I don't have long." 

Noct immediately pulls his head back and gives Nyx a sad, panicked look. "What? What do you mean?" There's another rumble, more insistent this time. "Nyx, what did you do?" Cor said Nyx had activated the Old Wall, but Noctis couldn't fathom his Glaive doing something as reckless as putting the Ring of the Lucii. 

Nyx sighs. "I... I put the ring on." He ignores Noct's shocked look and sharp inhale and keeps talking. "The city was falling, Glauca was going to kill Luna, I didn't have a choice, someone had to command the Old Wall. Your ancestors are assholes, by the way." Another rumble shakes the area and Nyx glares up at the smoky gray sky for a second before directing his gaze back to Noctis. "They demanded my life for using their power, but... I think you did something to change their minds." 

Noctis stares at the Glaive with tears in his eyes. "So, what, they're letting you live?" The words taste bitter on his tongue. The idea of some old kings _letting_ them do anything fills Noct with irritation and spite. 

Nyx winces and shakes his head. "Not quite. They've... Given us some kind of boon. They're saying that by deeming me able to use the power of the Ring, my soul has been bound with it. If—" Nyx shakes his head, "--When you get your hands on the Ring, I'll be there. So get to Luna, get to Altissia, and get that Ring. I promise, I'll--" 

Nyx is cut off by another booming rumble. The space they stand in starts to crumble into wisps at the edges, the tips of Nyx's coat and his feet starting to go with it. A look of panic flashes across Noct's face as he starts pawing at Nyx's clothes, his eyes darting all over, as if searching for a way out. Nyx grabs Noct's cheeks and turns his face to him. 

"Noctis. Find Luna; find the Ring, and it'll all be okay." Nyx surges forward and presses a desperate kiss to Noct's lips, the prince responding by throwing his arms over the Glaive's shoulders to bring them closer together. Twin sets of tears streak down their faces as they part. 

"I'll be waiting, little star." 

Noctis wakes with a jolt. If anybody had been awake, they would have seen his eyes flash from a glowing white-blue to their normal hue, but Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were all asleep in their sleeping bags. The small fire wasn't even smoking, barely even warm anymore. Nyx's voice still echoed through Noct's head. They had to get to Altissia as soon as possible. 

With a new resolve, Noctis stands from the floor. His joints and back complained after being stuck in one position for so long, but he pushes through it and turns to the altar, to the stone carved in the image of an old king. He holds his hand out over the sword in its grasp and closes his eyes. There's a tugging sensation in his belly, and the _whooshing_ sound of a sudden wind and the tinkling clatter of crystals. In the background, he hears his companions stirring and opens his eyes. The Sword of the Wise floats in front of him in iridescent shimmering blue, hesitating for a moment before suddenly pointing and running directly through Noctis's chest. 

He stumbles back a step into the strong, warm arms of Gladio, eyes blown wide. 

"You alright?" The shield asks, his deep voice too loud in the silence of the tomb. 

Noctis steps away and nods. He still has Nyx's kukri clenched in his hand and he's trying not to cry again. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay." He turns to face the others with a sniff and face of forced determination. "We need to get to Altissia. Luna has the Ring and I need it back." 

The three share a look between themselves, then turn back to Noctis with relieved smiles. Prompto hops over to pat Noct on the back. 

"Yeah dude, let's go get your blushing bride to be!" 

Noctis cracks a smile and playfully shoves Prompto away. 

While they clear their things, Noct wanders outside and stops next to Cor, taking in the pre-dawn light. The marshal turns his head towards him and regards the prince with a carefully masked expression. 

"I know what I have to do," Noctis says before Cor can get anything out. His posture slumps out of its regal form as he turns to directly face Cor, shoulders heavy with guilt. "And I know what happened... You weren't lying. I'm... Sorry for yelling." 

Cor inhales deeply, holds it for a moment, then exhales. "There's no need to apologize, your highness. You were grieving, it is understandable." 

Noctis shakes his head. "That's... Still doesn't make it okay, but..." He sighs. "What are you gonna do now?" He hears the others making their way out of the tomb as Cor turns and hands him a key. 

"I'm going to do some reconnaissance," Cor says in a de-facto kind of voice. " _You're_ going to build up your armiger before heading to Altissia. And stay out of trouble, I hope." 

Noct cracks a smile and pockets the key. "Can't promise anything, but we'll try our best." He turns to see Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto making their way down the hill. In the golden light of the morning, surrounded by his friends, Noctis feels a little lighter, a little more hopeful. They have a rough plan and an end goal, they could get through this. 

\--- 

Noctis did not realize how long collecting his armiger would take. He did not expect to have to make detours because of an angry Astral trying to tear his mind apart. He did not expect for the Nifs to steal the fucking _Regalia_. He certainly didn't expect for their boat to Altissia to be broken down, though at this point, it was little surprise that they were the ones to be sent off to collect the parts needed to fix it. 

By the time they managed to get to Cape Caem and fix the boat, Noct's patience had worn thin. He was tired and frustrated at all the road blocks they'd hit along the way. His dreams were plagued with flashes of the Battle for Insomnia and Nyx dying, his ashen form blowing away in the breeze with nothing Noctis could do to stop it. He was ready to get the Ting and see his Glaive and Luna again. 

Once they got to Altissia, with a larger armiger and the covenant of two Astrals behind them, they had more waiting to do. Luna was in the custody of First Secretary Camelia and wasn't allowed any unsolicited visitors; Noctis was practically vibrating. He could _feel_ the power of the Ring, a soft humming in the back of his head, punctuated by the occasional nonsensical whisper of an unfamiliar voice. He'd started the habit of pulling Nyx's kukri to and from the armiger just to have something to do. When he couldn't do that, he fiddled almost non-stop with the beads on their leather cord hanging from his neck. 

Ignis was about to have a fit over Noct's inability to sit still when there was a knock at their hotel door – a messenger, come to tell them that the First Secretary would like to speak with "the King". 

Ignis wouldn't let him leave until he changed into a suit, but once he did, Noctis was out the door and making his way through the Altissian streets just as fast as his legs could carry him. As he got to the First Secretary's estate, the humming whispers grew stronger for a brief moment before cutting off completely. It left his head feeling disturbingly empty, and it distracted him all throughout the meeting with Camelia. He managed to agree to her terms over Luna forming the covenant without embarrassing himself too much. 

It was another two days before he could see Luna. When the Nifs showed up, Noctis's hopes plummeted and his anger rose up in its place. He smashed through MTs like they were paper, desperate to get to Luna and keep her and the Ring safe. There were so few people left in his life, he'd be damned if he let Niflheim take someone else from him. 

When Luna falls, Noctis sees red. In his distraction, he lets his guard down and is pummeled by an attack from Leviathan. 

He remembers nothing else. 

\--- 

When Noctis wakes, he learns that two weeks have passed. He gained the covenant of the Hydrean, but Altissia was severely damaged through the combined efforts of the Magitek army and Leviathan. Ignis lost his sight. The Ring is still silent. Luna is gone. 

Noctis weeps. He fears he's not worthy enough to wear the Ring, not with the death and destruction around him. 

Gladio is angry with him for not stepping up and being the king everyone needs. Prompto is timid and tries to placate the shield's moods, with little success. Ignis is still blind, but is somehow still determined to serve, despite his dampened spirits. 

As they leave Altissia, the Ring of the Lucii weighs heavy in Noctis's pocket. 

\--- 

After Cartanica, Noctis thought things were fixed. Ignis finally broke and said the things that needed to be said, clearing the air between the four of them. Gladio was still stubborn and irritated, but he put it aside in the face of the greater good. They had a shitty train car dinner on the way to Tenebrae and made jokes and laughed like they used to. Noctis thought things would be better. 

And then Ardyn showed up. 

He pushed Prompto off the train. 

The Glacian's chilly body laid dead on the valley floor. 

When the reborn Shiva made herself known through Gentiana and Noctis was a shivering mess on the floor of the train car, he thought he deserved it all. He thought he was a useless king, but Shiva agreed to the covenant anyways. As Luna's trident disappeared into his armiger, he was left with a heavy feeling of guilt in his chest, the feeling that he wasn't good enough. 

The Ring felt like a burning lump of coal in his breast pocket. 

Tenebrae came and went, Noctis spending the brief visit in a haze. Seeing the once-beautiful garden nation on fire soured his mood even more, but he put on a brave face for the civilians, told them he would fix things and they'd be okay. 

When the train was overrun with daemons and none of them could call weapons from the armiger, Noctis didn't think it could get any worse. But then the Regalia got smashed beyond repair trying to get into Gralea, and then he was separated from Ignis and Gladio. The daemons showed up again, forced him to run. He found an empty room, locked the door behind him, and collapsed in the middle of the floor. 

Part of him wanted to break down, to find a corner and hide in it until he was found or killed, whichever came first. Another part, one that sounded suspiciously like Nyx, yelled at him to get up, that he still had the Ring and things would be fine. 

He pulls the small object from his pocket and stares at it for a moment. It makes his fingers tingle and his bones ache. A sinister voice in the back of Noct's head whispered that he wasn't good enough to wear it, but with no weapons and little hope left, he didn't have a choice. He _had_ to put it on. 

Noctis holds his breath as he slips the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. There's a flash of cold, piercing blue and then it's just _pain_. He feels like he's being burned alive, like there's fire in his veins and acid in his belly. Then it's over, and he's lying on the dirty floor of Zegnautus Keep, staring up at an equally dirty ceiling. 

When Noctis pushes himself to his feet, there's a voice behind him and he freezes. 

"Took you long enough, little star." 

Noctis turns slowly. His knees just about give out when he sees Nyx standing there, a smirk on his lips, his smoky figure the soft blue of the crystal. He wants to touch, but the way Nyx's form wavers tells him it'd be like running his hands through smoke. Noctis instead lets his legs give out as he a heaving sob bubbles up through his lips. 

Nyx's expression softens and turns worried. "Noctis, baby, what's--" He's cut off. 

"I can't fucking do this!" Noctis cries, hunching over and slamming a fist into the concrete floor. Nyx goes still and silent. "My friends are gone! The world is being overrun by daemons and that, that _monster_ Ardyn took Prompto!" He pushes himself away from the floor and warps his arms around his torso. "That _asshole_ takes everything, _everyone_ , from me, I can't..." He trails off. 

Nyx floats forward and kneels in front of Noctis, reaching out to tilt his chin up before remembering the issue of not having a corporeal form. "You still have me, little prince," he whispers. 

Noctis shakes his head. "You're _dead_ , Nyx. He took you too." The tears finally flow, spilling down his cheeks as Noct looks up into Nyx's shadowy pale face. "He took you too, hero." 

The smile that graces Nyx's lips is a sad one. "But I'm here now, and your friends are still out there, waiting for you. You've just gotta get up and go find them." 

Noct sniffed. "Yeah? How do you know?" 

The smile turned soft and hopeful. "I just do. Now are you gonna sit there and sulk or are you gonna get up and go give that daemonic trash can a piece of your mind?" 

Noctis cracks a small smile and wipes the tears from his eyes, pushing himself to his feet. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess. Sure." His eyebrows suddenly furrow into a frown. "But Ardyn did something to me, I can't summon any of my weapons and this place is probably crawling with MTs, I can't just wander around unarmed." 

Nyx gave him a knowing smile. "Did you think that old ring was only good for building walls and placating dead old monarchs? There are spells that can help you in this place. Get going and you'll see." 

With Nyx's help, Noctis makes his way through the winding hallways of Zegnautus. Ardyn's taunting voice over the speakers was always met with Nyx's soothing baritone and soft words of encouragement. He helps Noct see through Ardyn's tricks when he can, visibly disgusted whenever they come upon an MT patrolling the halls. Noctis asks him about it once, after he watches an MT disappear into the floor in a disgusting puddle of thick, black smoke and red electricity. 

"I can see what they actually look like," Nyx responds in a tense voice. "They've been corrupted with the Scourge. Make sure not to touch them." Noct nods in response and continues down the hall. 

When he finally finds Ignis and Gladio, Noctis is so happy he could cry. He launches himself at his shield and strategist and wraps them both into a hug while Nyx stands off to the side, a soft smile on his lips. But when Noct pulls away, Ignis frowns and turns to face Nyx. 

Gladio takes note and turns his head in the same direction. Nyx also notices, a concerned expression flickering across his face. "Iggy, what is it?" Gladio asks, looking around as if he were trying to scout out a threat. 

After a moment, Ignis shakes his head and turns back to them. "I thought something was there, but I think it's just this place playing tricks on me. We must be vigilant." 

As they walk on, Noctis sends Nyx a questioning glance. _What was that?_ Nyx shrugs. Noct figures he must be the only one able to see Nyx, probably because of the Ring. It's of little concern to him, there are bigger things to worry about. 

They find Prompto next, strung up on some sort of device with his head lolling forward. Gladio and Noctis rush forward to let him down, Ignis standing a little out of the way. Prompto babbles on about worrying if they were ever going to come for him; all Noctis could do was smile. 

Later, when they're resting in an abandoned dorm room and Noctis is on watch, he reclines in the chair he'd claimed and looks over his sleeping friends. Nyx isn't visible anymore, but Noctis can still feel him through the ring, lurking and keeping an eye on things. He decides then and there that he's not leaving his friends again, not if he can help it. 

Of course, the universe has other ideas. 

When they're overwhelmed by daemons, Noctis is forced to run ahead to get the crystal, promising to come back. Nyx is right behind him, having manifested when the first daemons showed up as backup. The second they enter the room that held the crystal, Nyx lets out a pained hiss and physically recoils. Noctis slides to a stop on the grated walkway. 

"Nyx, what's wrong?" His voice is laced with worry and an undercurrent of panic. 

Nyx waves him off. "It's just a lot of power in this form. I'll be fine." He clearly wasn't; his form was wavering at the edges and his face was pained, but he kept pace with Noctis. By the time they were standing in front of the Crystal, Nyx was panting like he'd just run a marathon. When Noct voiced his concerns again, he was waved off. 

Noctis was uncertain about the Crystal to begin with. He didn't have any idea what he was supposed to do with it, let alone how to get it out of this hellhole and back to Insomnia. 

Reaching out to touch it was a mistake. 

When it starts pulling him in, he hears Nyx cry out and twists around to see what was wrong. Ardyn was making his way down the walkway and Nyx was on the floor, one hand to his chest and the other to the side of his head. Ardyn clicks his tongue and waggles a finger as Noctis was pulled farther into the crystal. Nyx's form fizzled violently. Noctis fought to free himself. 

"What a heartbreaking scene!" Ardyn drawls, his steps languid and unhurried. "The Chosen King and his knight, caught in the middle of the trap. How poetic." Nyx and Noctis both look surprised and share a look. Ardyn laughs. "Are you surprised I can see your little pet? The power of the Ring is no stranger to me, _little prince_." 

Nyx snarls at the nickname and tries to charge at the chancellor, but he only makes it two steps before his form flickers again and disappears. 

"Nyx!" Noctis cries out, trying to free his arms from the Crystal's grasp. 

Ardyn 'tsk's, fiddling with his hat. "What a pity, he certainly did have a pretty face." Noct struggles violently, trying to shake his body free as Ardyn smirks. "I suppose us Lucis Caelums have similar tastes, after all." 

His words make Noctis freeze. His chest, head, and shoulders are the only things sticking out of the Crystal now. In the distance, he hears a door slam open. "Wh-what are you talking about? What do you mean, _us_?" 

The chancellor just smirks and winks, tipping his hat in farewell and turning his back. Noctis screams in rage as he's pulled into the crystal, his voice echoing long enough for Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis to run up and see the Crystal's shining light go dark and dormant. 

\--- 

When Noctis wakes, it's dark and cold and his head feels like it's splitting in two. He sits up from where he laid on a hard stone bench and hunches forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He startles when his hair feels longer than he remembers and when he feels coarse stubble along his jaw. The last thing he remembered was the Crystal and Ardyn... 

He shakes the thought from his mind and stands on shaky legs, making his way towards what he assumes is the doorway out of the stone prison he woke up in. His breath catches when he walks outside and gazes upon a black sky. Tufts of something black fall from it as a hazy moon casts what little weak light it can on the landscape. Rough waves crash against the shore of what must be an island. 

The Ring on his hand burns. Nyx isn't there. There is, however, a small black dog waiting for him next to a large boat. Noctis recognizes Umbra as he stumbles closer and goes down on his knees as the dog runs forward into his arms. He presses his face into soft fur in an effort to compose himself before setting off to the mainland. 

Noctis recognizes Galdin Quay immediately, despite its worn and frayed appearance, and is immediately filled with questions as to what happened. The more immediate concerns were the sheer number of daemons he encountered on his way to the main road. They were felled easily enough with his armiger, but there were just _so many_ of them. 

It was a relief when Talcott showed up with a truck, Noctis floored at how _ten years_ had passed since he'd been sucked into the Crystal. He kept staring at Talcott's face, just to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. Once Noct found a mirror, he couldn't stop staring at _himself_. He'd done a double-take at first, because he'd seen his father's face instead of his own. He didn't look in the mirror after that, just kept fingering the stubbly beard that had erupted on his face. 

Seeing his Crownsguard again was another surprise, one that sent him stumbling into a plastic chair and had an older, goatee'd Prompto running off in search of water. 

That night, they filled him in on everything he missed in ten years. After they had finished, Noctis announced that it was time to end this, that they would set out for Insomnia after a good rest and resupply. Nobody had any complaints. They'd just nodded solemnly and piled into the rickety camper trailer for some sleep. 

Noctis didn't sleep, too busy tossing and turning with worry over Nyx. He still hadn't reappeared, and Noct was concerned that he was gone forever, concerned over what Ardyn had done to him and subsequently angry over it. 

When Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio woke, they found Noctis all ready to go, dressed in a new uniform made years ago for this occasion. When they changed into their own matching uniforms, Noctis had to look away, the design too similar to Nyx's Kingsglaive garb. 

Their journey to the Citadel was a quiet one. None of them spoke much except for what was necessary. They picked a path through the rubble and fought their way through the city, slaying rogue MTs and daemons alike. Noctis was a force to be reckoned with, using the ring left and right on the smaller enemies to crush them to dust in seconds. 

Prompto once pointed out the damage the Ring was doing to his face and neck, thick ribbons of fire worming their way under his skin and making it crack. Noctis brushed it off and suggested they either keep going or find a place to rest for a while. 

A block from the Citadel, they found a relatively intact subway dorm to crash in for a few hours. Noctis still didn't sleep, didn't feel the need to. Ignis expressed his concerns and was only satisfied when Noct promised that he'd at least try. 

"What are you gonna do when we get there?" Prompto asked after Gladio and Ignis had fallen asleep. "Is there some sort of plan?" 

Noctis sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "The details are kinda fuzzy, but I think I have to kill Ardyn twice? His physical body and then whatever's left of his soul. That part..." He paused, nibbling his lower lip, debating on whether or not he should even say anything. Prompto was looking on with curiosity and concern in his eyes. Noct sighed again. "Well, you'll know when we get to that." 

They wouldn't know, wouldn't witness either of his battles with Ardyn. 

The moment they stepped into the throne room, however, they were all overcome with a crushing sense of foreboding and death. Noctis, the first inside, froze in his tracks when he saw what was hanging from the ceiling. Prompto gasped, tears welling in his eyes and his hands flying up to his mouth. Gladio clenched his fists and ground his teeth. Ignis was unaware of what happened and voiced his concerns, but none of them wanted to speak. 

The bodies of King Regis, Luna, Emperor Iedolas, and Nyx hung from chains in the ceiling. Their limbs were splayed at grotesque angles, their skin ashen with splotches of an inky black substance trailing from their mouths and eyes. Noct's eyes lit with the blue fire of the Crystal as he finally saw Ardyn perched on the throne, a sly grin on his face. 

"At last!" He said, voice echoing ominously around the otherwise empty room. "The Chosen King comes to pay his dues. If you're here for the throne, however, I'm afraid you're out of luck. It seats only one." 

Noctis stepped forward, staring straight at Ardyn with angry eyes and pointedly ignoring the desecrated bodies of three of the people he loved the most. 

"Off my chair, jester. The king sits there." 

Ardyn sighs and stands. "Right to business, then. You're really no fun, Noct." He snaps his fingers and purple-black wisps fly out and straight for his friends, knocking them out cold. Noctis turns and watches them fall with wide eyes. When he draws his sword and goes to attack Ardyn, he finds that the chancellor is already gone. He charges up the stairs and towards the massive hole in the wall to stare down at the main courtyard. 

Before warping down, Noctis spares one last glance at Nyx's mauled body, hoping the Glaive is still with him somewhere and praying to any Astral that will listen that he's okay. 

The fight that commences ends quicker than Noctis had thought. Ardyn goes down without as much of a struggle as Noct was expecting, like he wasn't putting his full strength into really staying alive. By the time it's over, his friends are awake and making their way down the front steps. He leaves them with a heavy heart and a salute, with the same parting words his father gave him before they left on this long, fucked-up journey. 

" _Walk tall, my friends._." 

There are tears on his face as he trudges up the steps. He hears the daemons spawning and the ready of weapons from his armiger. He can do nothing but walk on. The only way to save them was to end this, once and for all. 

The closer he got to the throne room, the more his heart ached for Nyx to be by his side. When he enters the room, the bodies are gone. The Ring is warm against Noct's skin as he slides his palm over the cool surface of the throne. When he sits, it reminds him of his dad, makes him feel safe. There's a soft whisper and a coalescing of white-blue smoke, and Nyx forms to his right, smiling down at him. 

"You're home." 

The corners of Noct's lips twitch upward and he nods, suddenly at peace. "Yeah... I walked tall... And even though it took me a while, I'm ready now." He spares one last glance at Nyx, paired with a bittersweet smile. "I've always loved you, hero. Stay by my side?" 

Nyx nods once, clenching his left fist, thumping it over his heart, and bowing at the waist. "Until the end, your majesty." 

Noctis inhales and looks out over the ruined throne room, steeling himself for what was to come. The Ring of the Lucii starts to shine, bits of crystal shimmering into existence all around him. There's a soft whispering of unintelligible voices that echoes around the room. 

"Kings of Lucis," Noctis starts, raising his chin in a regal stance as the power builds up. "Come to me!" His eyes flash as he summons Regis's sword and runs it into the ground in front of him. The ethereal blue forms of the armiger weapons gather in a circle around the room, their wielders close behind. Beside him, Nyx stiffens and reaches forward to rest a hand on his shoulder – a show of solidarity, reassuring Noctis that he's still there. 

One by one, the kings and weapons are forced through his being and into the ring. Nyx's grip tightens at every grunt and sound of pain Noct makes. It's only when Nyx is physically holding him up that he even registers that the Glaive is making physical contact with him. By then, the only one left is Regis, his armored form floating peacefully in front of the throne. Noctis inhales shakily and holds the sword out for his father to take. 

Nyx closes his eyes and looks away as the ghost of Regis runs the blade through his son. 

When he next looks, he and Noctis are floating in an ethereal plane, Ardyn in front of them in all of his corrupted glory. The kings of Lucis stand behind them, ready to surge forward on the Chosen King's orders. When Noctis throws his fist forward and the old kings rush the chancellor, Nyx thinks he's seeing double for a moment. Noct stumbles into his arms, exhausted, one of his own and half of his face burnt and glowing, a perfect mirror image of Nyx himself. 

There's a brief moment where they both stare at each other, before Noctis smiles and surges up to kiss him. 

A second after returning the kiss, they both burst into shimmering crystal pieces and fade away. 

\--- 

In the broken city of Insomnia, three men sit, wounded and exhausted, on the front steps of the Citadel, watching the first breaking of dawn in ten years. They all shed tears for their fallen king, but smile knowing that with the dawn comes new life. They smile knowing that their king and his knight have been reunited somewhere in the beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me over this soul-crushing angst/feels fest, come shriek into my ask box at grimmvertigo.tumblr.com


End file.
